I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to shot-gun cartridges.
II. Related Art and Other Considerations.
The cartridge illustrated comprises a cylindrical plastics (polyethylene or similar) casing 1 and a brass coated steel-base 2 with retaining rim 3 crimped onto the casing. A percussion actuated primer pad 4 is positioned centrally in the base 2. A base wad 5 being a thick plug of polyethylene or similar is positioned above the primer pad 4. A charge 6 of explosive, typically SANC (small arms nitro compound) is contained in the cartridge above the base wad and a plastics piston-shaped main wad 7, containing the shot pellets 8 is contained in the upper part of the cartridge. The cartridge is completed by a recessed front end closure 9. Thus far described the cartridge is conventional and conventional variations in it may be made.